


one million fireflies and you count me in

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabin itu tak kosong, di musim dingin ketika Alfred pergi melarikan diri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one million fireflies and you count me in

**one million fireflies and you count me in**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

Alfred mulai tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri ketika melihat jendela di kabin itu tak rapat, terpisah dari bingkainya beberapa inci. Padahal dirinya selalu menutupnya setiap kali meninggalkannya.

Sapuan angin musim dingin membuatnya berhenti sejenak, mendongak, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dirinya sendiri tentang kapan hujan salju—atau, badai—akan turun. _Sekarang_. Ia bergegas menuju kabin, berlari membentuk jejak renggang-renggang di selimut salju, tak peduli pada ranselnya yang memukul-mukul punggungnya.

Ia menendang pintu, dan tentu saja, memang tak terkunci. Ia disambut oleh moncong anak panah yang tertuju langsung ke wajahnya.

Alfred refleks mengangkat tangan, tetapi ia tertawa, "Nona, Alaska bukanlah tempat berburumu, terlebih, jika aku adalah mangsamu. Ayo, turunkan panahnya, Arlovskaya."

"Maka jangan buat dirimu sendiri seperti seorang perampok yang mengejutkan dahulu, Jones." Natalya pun mengarahkan panahnya ke dinding, yang ternyata penuh sasaran, dan anak-anak panah yang tertancap, baik yang dalam maupun yang hampir jatuh.

"Hah." Alfred menjatuhkan tasnya ke dinding. Ia sendiri bersandar di samping tasnya, hanya untuk kemudian merosot jatuh dan berjongkok sambil menopang dagu. "Dan katakan padaku kenapa kau membuat sebuah kabin yang sempit menjadi tempat latihan." Kemudian ia berkedip cepat. "Terlebih, kau melubangi dindingku, Natalya!"

" _Dinding kita_ ," koreksi Natalya sambil melirik tajam. "Catatan lain," katanya, dingin dan sepertinya bermaksud menyudutkan Alfred, "Beruang selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba, menyerbu dari jarak dekat, dan paling tidak aku harus belajar untuk menembak dari jarak dekat dengan akurat, tanpa dipengaruhi oleh rasa takut dan getaran yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Lagipula, aku sudah merasa ada masalah dengan penglihatan jarak pendekku."

"Kau butuh kacamata," Alfred menjentikkan jemari, "Seperti aku." Kemudian keningnya mengerut. "Hei! Kau bermaksud membunuh beruang-beruang Alaska kesayanganku?!"

"Tidak jika tidak mengancam," Natalya mengangkat bahu. Mengira-ngira target dengan memicingkan kedua mata. "Dan apakah yang mendorongmu datang ke sini, di tengah musim dingin ketika seharusnya kau menyelonjorkan kaki di sofa dan menikmati segelas cokelat panas sambil menggosip tentang bisnis dan intelijensi mewah ala film spionase dan pahlawan super?"

Alfred tertawa dengan dibuat-buat. "Konyol, Nona."

"Maka?" Natalya melepaskan tembakannya.

"Aksi menyesatkan diri."

Natalya berpaling ke arah lawan bicaranya itu. "Oh, jadi selama ini kau berada di jalan yang benar?"

"Ha, sangat lucu, Sayang!" Alfred menjentikkan jemari lagi lalu membuat gestur seperti menembak ke arah Natalya. Ia ingin berdiri, tapi tak jadi. Alih-alih ia mengatupkan tangannya dan menaruhnya ke depan wajah, memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam dan tak peduli pada jendela yang terbuka sedikit-sedikit, dan angin meniupkan butiran salju ke dalam kabin. "Tadinya, aku di Tennessee." Ia bisa melihat dirinya lagi di hamparan putih yang mengintip dari jendela. "Aku menyendiri, memandangi halaman belakang sebuah rumah, kemudian, ya, datanglah _itu_."

"Jika kau membicarakan soal hantu," Natalya membidik sebuah target agak ke pojok, "Maka aku akan melengkapinya dengan legenda lain yang membuatmu harus mengungsi ke kamarku malam ini." Lalu ia melepaskan anak panahnya. Mengenai bunga matahari yang diam tenang di dalam vas besar, walau meleset sedikit, dan beberapa kelopaknya rontok.

Alis Alfred bergerak mendapati pemandangan barusan. _Bunga yang malang_. Lantas ia menggeleng, sadar ia masih menggantung sesuatu. "Bukan. Ini tentang ... ya, sesuatu yang aneh. Tak begitu nyata, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dan, lihatlah ini," Alfred mengangkat lengan kirinya. "Masih gemetaran. Sakit sekali. Sebentar gemetar, sebentar seperti kesemutan. Kurasa aku sehat-sehat saja—tetapi pasti ada yang salah."

Natalya menurunkan panahnya, memeriksa dari jarak begitu memang tak cukup, dan ia mulai mengamati dari jarak dekat. Lantai kayu berderit aneh karena langkahnya, dan menyadarkan Alfred bahwa markas rahasia ini memang butuh renovasi. Segera.

"Sesuatu terjadi belakangan ini?" tanyanya, mengambil tangan itu, tetapi kemudian melepaskannya karena getaran yang terlalu hebat itu membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Lagipula, tangan itu dingin, membuatnya terkejut mendadak. "Atau, di masa lalu?"

"Entahlah. Apa, ya? Musim dingin, Tennessee." Ia berkedip seolah menemukan sesuatu di mata Natalya yang dipandanginya. "Benar, Tennessee. Chattanooga. Chattanooga!" Ia berdiri, mengimbangi Natalya. "Yang kukunjungi, pasti tempat itu!"

Natalya menelengkan kepala, tanpa kata.

"Ya. Suku Cherokee. Cherokee berasal dari Chattanooga dan barangkali ...," ia menerawang begitu jauh, mengabaikan perempuan dengan mantel biru tua panjang dan panah di tangannya itu, sepeduli apapun ekspresinya sekarang, "... saat ini adalah masa-masa itu. _Trail of tears_."

Natalya membuka mulut, tetapi menutupnya lagi. Ia tak perlu tahu apa itu, detilnya, atau kisah gelapnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tak jauh-jauh dari dongeng gelap yang nyata, ia tahu pasti, dan ia memilih untuk membiarkan Alfred menciptakan arus suasana sendiri.

"Bagaimanapun," Alfred mengangkat tangan kirinya, ia telah bercangkung lagi, memutarnya tangannya perlahan, mencari tahu akan hal yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari setiap jengkal kulitnya, "ada darah orang pribumi di dalam tubuhku, mengalir memberi nyawa—dan pasti akan merasakan sakit ketika satu pihak berbuat seenaknya."

Natalya menjauh untuk meletakkan busurnya di samping ransel Alfred. Ia berpaling memunggungi, mendekati jendela kemudian menutupnya. Ia berlama-lama di sana, menekuri daun jendelanya sambil menyusuri permukaan kasarnya, yang telah memudar kilap cokelat di tepiannya.

"Waktu kecil, aku senang menangkap kunang-kunang." Hela napas. "Kakak-kakakku yang mengajari. Kami berpindah dari satu daerah rawa-rawa ke daerah lainnya. Rawa berbeda, selalu ada." Dia berhenti cukup lama, Alfred menyimpan tanda tanyanya.

"Perlahan, semuanya berubah. Manusia semakin banyak. Kerajaan terbentuk, tak lagi hanya suku-suku yang dipisahkan alam. Manusia-manusia semakin menyebar, menempati berbagai titik yang awalnya hanya dimiliki kunang-kunang. Terlebih, ketika kata 'negara' tercipta." Natalya menoleh, sedikit, namun tak sampai beradu pandang dengan Alfred. "Dan aku selalu berpikir, apakah adil, manusia 'mengusir' penghuni yang lebih dahulu ada daripada mereka? Aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya hingga sekarang."

Terdengar gelak halus, cukup lama setelah Natalya mengakhiri ceritanya. Pahit dan agak dipaksakan.

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Dan sepertinya, geletar di tangannya telah sampai ke suaranya. "Malah, mungkin, hanya menghitung masa, kita juga akan jadi kunang-kunang yang perlahan meredup—dan harus pergi. Akan ada makhluk baru, barangkali."

Natalya mendengus. Agak aneh, dan Alfred tertegun karenanya. "Bisa jadi saat ini kita adalah kunang-kunang—tapi nanti, bisa jadi, tidak." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk daun jendela. "Kita punya kekuatan untuk mengubah diri dan bertahan. Buktinya, selama ini."

Alfred bertopang dagu lagi. "Oh," tanggapnya, sengaja dibuat seberlebihan mungkin senyumannya setelah itu.

Natalya lalu berbalik, bersandar pada bingkai jendela. "Ada satu kisah. Di antara jutaan kunang-kunang yang kutemui, ada salah satu yang berbeda. Yang mengatakan bahwa kau boleh untuk melarikan diri pada seseorang jika kau merasa cahayamu meredup. Cahaya orang yang didatangi, akan membuat cahaya beresonansi. Lalu ia bisa menyala kembali, _bersahutan_. Begitu." Natalya lantas maju, berlalu di samping Alfred untuk mengambil busurnya kembali.

Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah, di posisinya sebelumnya. Lantas menoleh, senyumannya miring tetapi tipis. "Omong-omong, selamat. Gemetarannya sudah berhenti, sepertinya."

Alfred mengangkat tangannya.

Berhenti.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ini ... prompt utamanya sih 'kelopak matahari yang kena panah dan kunang-kunang" orz. but then, fragile!nation is my thing. dulu memang ada sejarah Trail of Tears, yang mana orang-orang Cherokee dan pribumi amerika lain dari tenggara dipaksa berelokasi ke daerah khusus indian, dan perjalanan ke baratnya dikenal sebagai trail of tears tadi.
> 
> dan judulnya, terinspirasi dari fireflies-nya owlcity X3 awalnya mau bikin 'you'-nya ini si alfred, tetapi ganti jadi natalya karena ... sekali-kali dong natalya yang merasa alfred penting baginya, bukan sebaliknya 8"")
> 
> uhm, well ... yeah. thanks for reading this lil' piece! o/


End file.
